


location location location

by thir13enth



Series: seeing stars [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, and then suddenly they're fucking, that trope where they're sparring, well at least until...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: there's a time and place for everything.—shallura. almost smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend that she discovered that awesome staff she was fighting galrans off with before any of the events of s2 occurred and this story happened just after lol

He isn't surprised at all to find out she's good with the staff.

This, he thinks to himself as he lands backwards on his ass after she's knocked the weapon straight at the inside of his knees, making him buckle down to the floor once more.

He sighs as he picks himself back up off the ground. This is the third time that she's brought him down with the exact same move, and while he is usually much faster at catching onto sparring techniques, he can't help but really admire the way her body moves with a weapon she is so comfortable with.

It doesn't help that she's in her training suit, the sleek fibers tight over her broad shoulders and shapely arms. Her legs are most impressive — solid packs of muscle around her thighs — and he follows the edges of her clothing up past her supple hips and over the slim convex curve of her abdomen. She breathes in and he can see her muscles suck in and her chest lift up. She breathes out and he can see her entire body settle back into a battle-ready position. Her flushed brown skin glistens with sweat and the shorter silver strands of her hair have fallen out of her bun and she breathes heavy to catch her breath in the same way that she does when she's lying back in bed, back arched, and he's between her legs —

"Takashi," she suddenly laughs, interrupting his thoughts. She swings her staff around her body, bracing it behind her back. "You seem to always fall for that trick." She gives out another chuckle. "Literally," she adds.

He laughs, smiling with a small sense of pride. Allura has been getting increasingly better at finding the humor in puns, although he admits that this hasn't been without the occasional eye roll or groan. The fact that she's making her own puns now... well, it's the small victories that count, right?

"You know," he remarks, wiping his brow. "You never told me that you were this good with the staff. Why didn't you ever use it before?"

She smiles softly, looking down it in her hands. "Well, we only just discovered the hidden room in the castle," she says wistfully. "I didn't realize that my father left me with it."

"Yeah, he left you plenty," Shiro replies, thinking briefly back to when they discovered the entire trove of things in a secret room just underneath the command center. This room, they found completely on accident — an accident they like to avoid mentioning because it involved them tripping over chairs and tables while kissing each other silly.

The late king had left the princess with an assortment of things in that room. Many of these things they're still attempting to sort out, trying to figure out the uses. But even with Coran's broad range of knowledge, they're still unable to figure out exactly what the function of that blue-black smooth flat pebble is or what exactly that viscous green goo in that test tube can do.

But one of these things was something Allura recognized immediately, making her gasp when she saw it — a staff that looked like it was made of solid gold, marked with blue glowing stripes, remnant of the wings under her eyes, at both ends of the staff.

"My father gave this to me," she said then, a nostalgic glaze in her eye. "I thought I lost it forever."

He understands more and more why the weapon means so much to her: It's not just what her father left behind for her. It's her weapon of choice. She could do a number with it, and now standing here in this training arena sparing with her so that he can learn how to use the staff from a master — he's only slightly more intimidated by her than he normally is.

"Ready for another around?" Allura asks again, an eager smile on her lips.

He doesn't delay anymore, shaking the thoughts from his head. "Right," he answers, swinging his staff in his hands up in front of him. "One more time."

"You're doing better," she tells him, preparing herself and doing the same. She bends slightly at her knees a little, holding her body steady.

"Well, you're a good teacher," he replies.

"And you make an excellent student."

He smiles. "I won't let you down."

She cocks her head to the side, returning a challenging smirk with a small teasing gleam in her eye. "Well, come and get me then."

It doesn't take him another word.

He tries his best to not get distracted as he watches her duck his advances and swing out of the way, her body moving gracefully and without hesitation. Her eyes are focused on him, and while he knows that she's not looking at all at his eyes, she's taking note of his every move. Her concentration is fucking hot, and there's a moment he forgets to keep on task — but then she steps forward with her right foot in an angle that way that she always does before making _that move_ and he catches it just in time so that when she swings her staff behind his legs in an attempt to knock him down again, he blocks her offense with a quick transfer of the staff from his right to left hand, swinging his staff up and out.

She doesn't expect it. Her grip on her staff loosens, and as her staff falls from her fingers, he takes the opportunity to knock the weapon away immediately. She ducks down to grab her staff from the ground, but to prevent her from recovering her weapon, he charges forward at her, pinning her arms down to the floor.

He struggles to keep his body over her as she's writhing underneath him to escape his grip, and he keeps her reaching hands just out of reach of her staff. He extends his left leg as best as he can without letting her completely flip him over and kicks her staff away. He sees her staff finally roll away towards the end of the training room, and upon seeing her weapon well out of distance, he relaxes — if only slightly.

Unfortunately for him, she takes this very opportunity to pull her body up and out from underneath him, and before he can grab her to flip her back over again, she sits onto his waist, taking his wrists and pulling them over his head. She leans in close and purrs at his neck, her hair that escaped her hair tie tickling his skin.

"Nice try," she chuckles. "But I'm still on top."

He blows at the ends of her bangs. "Honestly, I rather like it better this way," he admits.

She smiles cutely. "Yeah?"

"Oh, absolutely," he growls.

She gasps when he suddenly thrusts his waist upwards into her, almost strong enough to throw her body completely off him. But her alarmed expression very quickly turns into a seductive smile, and she forcefully sits back down on him, keeping her hips on his with a little grind. She squeezes his waist between her knees, then leans her torso forward slowly until her lips just hover over his.

"I think I rather like it this way, too," she purrs.

A smirk grows over his lips. He turns his mouth up in her direction, then quickly licks her lips.

She closes the distance then, completing their kiss. First, soft and gentle — patient and sweet — before his hips tilt up to meet the inside of her thighs again and their kiss turns rough and hard — open-mouthed and raw.

She moans softly, her hands slowly sliding down from his wrists to his forearms to his shoulders before resting at his chest. Her fingers claw at the thin fabric of his suit, as if desperate, and she sits back against his hips, her knees spreading a little further apart. She brings her body flatter against him, her body arching against his.

Now free from her grasp, he brings his hands down to the back of her neck, pulling her in closer. He angles his mouth further to the left, pulls his body up to press his lips harder against her — and they end up rolling over again, her back on the floor and his legs between hers.

She sucks in to inhale, and then breathes out, letting a little groan slip from her lips. She reaches up to wrap her arms around his chest, and she raises her both of her legs up and around his waist. His hands wander, and as he pushes his groin up and against her body, his fingers appreciate the tight fit of her training suit, the continuous and seamless fabric nice and snug around her chest and over her hips and encircling her supple thighs.

"Mmm... _Takashi_..." she murmurs between kisses.

He doesn't know what it is about the way she says his name — maybe something in the way her voice echoes in the very open and very spacious training arena, maybe something in the way she says his name so _wanting_ , maybe something in the way he wants to keep that tone to _himself_ and _just_ to the bedroom — but he all too suddenly realizes that he needs to stop before they're both lying naked on the cold hard floor.

He pulls up from her. He sighs, exasperated. "We shouldn't be doing this."

The faint smile on her lips doesn't fade.

"Well," she says, with a wink. "At least not here."


End file.
